First Kiss
by Nekos Dream
Summary: Hasta ese momento Lee jamás había pensado que sería de su vida amorosa. Ahora que sabe que sus compañeros de equipo salen juntos, tratará de no quedarse atrás y perderse la experiencia de un primer beso. Leesaku y Nejiten


Mientras me desbloqueo de otro fic del que se me fue la inspiración, pongo este two-shot de una pareja de la cual no soy fan fan, pero igual me agrada y me gusta experimentar.

Al principio no sabía si ponerlo como Nejiten o Leesaku, pero me decidí por el último porque me gustó tener a Lee de protagonista. Posiblemente después haga un Nejiten completamente de ellos.

Por último, Naruto no me pertence. Ahora sí, disfruten (espero) de esta historia.

* * *

Ya era medio día en la aldea de la hoja. El equipo de Gai había terminado una misión esa mañana y como recompensa Tsunade les había dado la tarde libre por más que Gai había insistido en que no era necesario y que estaban dispuesto a hacer al menos 3 misiones más ese día, ya que debía aprovechar la fuerza de la llama de la juventud que ese día sentía más intensa que nunca.

-No es necesario Gai- había dicho Tsunade, pero él seguía insistiendo, al final terminó por echarlo a él y a su equipo de su oficina ya que áun tenía muchas más misiones que asignar y una botella de sake que acabar.

-¡Muy bien queridos alumnos, ya que hoy no tendremos más misiones que les parece si vamos a entrenar!- dijo demasiado entusiasmado el hombre posiblemente más excéntrico de la aldea, una vez fuera de los edificios de la hokage.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Ya tuvimos suficiente con esta misión, Gai-sensei! Prefiero ir a descansar como dijo Tsuande-sama- le reprochó la kunoichi - Voy al restaurante chino, ¿Vienes Neji?

Éste sólo se limitó a desbaratar su posición de brazos cruzados (muy incómoda para caminar) y la siguió calle abajo, no se discutía si quedarse o no con Gai.

El maestro del equipo no se desanimó con la partida de dos de sus alumnos, no era muy diferente a lo que pasaba cotidianamente. Además áun tenía a Lee quien ya daba por hecho que aceptaría encantado la idea del entrenamiento con alguna que otra idea para volverlo más intenso.

-Entonces Lee ¿a tí que te parece?- dijo ya listo para empezar con unas 50 vueltas en parado de manos por toda la aldea para calentar.

Sin embargo Lee estaba pensando en otras cosas y no respondió.

-¡Lee!- le reprochó Gai para llamar su atención, y éste al fin se dio cuenta de la pregunta. Se volteó y para la sorpresa de su Gai le respondió:

-¡Lo siento mucho Gai-sensei! ¡Hoy no tengo ánimos para entrenar!- hizo una reverencias de disculpa y se marchó corriendo dejando con la boca abierta a su sensei. ¿Que acaso había sido despreciado por sus tres queridísimos alumnos? ¿Que acaso no era tan genial como para que ni Lee quisiera entrenar con él? Se sentía desdichado y ahora por eso entrenaría lo triple de lo normal por su equipo que no había querido.

Lee había estado meditando sobre la misión de esa mañana, o para ser más específicos, de algo que había pasado en ella. Para su sorpresa terminó llegando al puente que se encontraba en las proximidades de los campos de entrenamiento. No era dificil saber porqué, él siempre iba ahí cuando quería pensar y automáticamente su cuerpo lo había conducido.

Se recargó en los barandales, vio las cristalinas aguas que corrían por debajo y repasó de nuevo por su mente lo que había pasado.

Flashback.

Corrían presurosos entre las ramas del bosque. Iban a medio camino hacia Konoha y aún no se veía rastro del enemigo, aún así Lee agarraba con firmeza el paquete que llevaba en brazos.

Habían tenido una madrugada agitada y después de pasar toda la noche ideando un plan para robar aquél set de pergaminos que la familia Shiroi les había encargado de los terrenos de la familia Kuroi, fue sino hasta las primeras luces del día cuando pudieron lograrlo, no sin antes acabar con algunos guardias y descativar más de una trampa.

Ahora era una carrera contra el tiempo. La familia Kuroi pronto se darían cuenta de que los pergaminos que habían dejado eran falsos y no tardarían en enviar a sus mejores ninjas a recuperarlo.

Y ese momento no tardó. Unos rápidos kunais pasaron cerca del rostro de Lee que gracias a sus excelentes reflejos puedo esquivar. Ahora que se había volteado podía ver claramente a sus enemigos. Eran cuatro ninjas totalmente cubiertos de negro, Lee supuso que quien le había atacado había sido la lider, una kunoichi de cabello negro que parecía bastante experimentada en batallas.

La kunoichi lo empezó a atacar, puesto que era él quien llevaba el paquete de pergaminos; sus compañeros más allá también habían empezado una batalla con el resto del equipo y no podían ir a ayudarlo.

La kunoichi lo atacaba fieramente y su velocidad era algo que cuidar. Él estaba empezando a tener problemas, los pergaminos que cargaba eran grandes y estorbosos, y no le dejaban hacer cualquier otro movimiento mas que defenderse. Además, debía de cuidar que no resultaran dañados en la batalla lo que lo ponían en un situación más comprometida.

Fue entonces que vio que Tenten acababa de noquear a su oponente y ahora se encontraba en mejores condiciones de cuidar los pergaminos que él.

-¡Tenten!- le avisó y cuando ella volteó le aventó los pergaminos. Después se volteó hacia su oponente para seguir con la batalla, pero para su sorpresa ésta ya se había avalanzado hacia su compañera.- ¡Tenten!- gritó de nuevo para advertirle.

Como acababa de recibir los pergaminos Tenten aún no estaba lista para defenderse, Lee ya estaba apunto de lir a ayudarla pero Neji se le adelantó.

Con un rápido y certero golpe expulsó una gran cantidad de chakra que mandó varios metros atrás a su contraria, dejándola inconciente. Después se paró en el tronco en el que Tenten estaba y la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Gracias Neji- dijo ésta mientras terminaba de levantarse. Entonces se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Más atrás Gai estaba terminando con los ninjas que quedaban, pero eso ya no le importaba a Lee. Él se encontraba impactado, no sabía que sus compañeros de equipo estaban juntos.

El resto de la mañana, en lo que llegaban a Konoha y terminaba formalmente la misión, él no había parado de pensar en eso.

Fin del flashback.

Suspiró

No sabía por que se sentía así. De cierta forma ese beso le había causado mucha impresión y a la vez tristeza. No es que sintiera celos o algo parecido, simplemente ahora se sentía muy atrasado al resto de su equipo, quitando a Gai, que no contaba. Ni siquiera había tenido su primer beso aún y hasta este momento no le había importado más que el entrenamiento, pero ahora se sentía vacío.

Recargó su cabeza en el barandal y suspiró de nuevo.

Tal vez estuviera dándole demasiada importancia al asunto, fue sólo un beso ¿y qué?

Aún así, eso no le ayudaba a aliviar ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse repentinamente solo.

Le molestaba en sobremanera sentirse así, se supone que debería de estar festejando que la llama de la juventud de sus compañeros estaba en plena flor, pero... ¿qué había con la suya? ¿por qué aún no podía encontrarla? ¿acaso no se había esforzado lo suficiente?

Y suspiró por tercera vez.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-¡S-sakura-san! ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estás aquí?- se volteó rápidamente algo sonrojado hacia la Haruno apenas sintió su presencia.

-Lo suficiente para verte suspirar. ¿Qué tienes Lee-san?- se acomodó a su lado.

-No es nada- dijo regresando al barandal y vio completativamente el agua.- No es nada-suspiró otra vez.

-¿Seguro? Puedes confiar en mí.

Lee se quedó un momento callado y después de meditarlo se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sakura-san... ¿Acaso ya has dado tu primer beso?

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo ésta con la cara roja y llena de un desconcierto que el emoticono o///o hubiera descrito bastante bien. Obviamente la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Perdón, ¿fui muy directo?

-No es eso, es sólo que no me esperaba esa pregunta- dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras en su interior respondía la pregunta con un enérgico: "¡Rayos que no! ¡Jamás tuve la oportunidad con Sasuke!" que decidió callarse.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No, por nada...-hubo un momento de silencio que Lee aprovechó para reflexionar y se dio cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad- Oye, ¿no tienes nada que hacer por la tarde?

-Pues en el hospital las cosas van muy tranquilas y no creo que me necesiten para el turno vespertino, así que no.

-Bien, entonces- se armó de valor y preguntó con todas sus fuerzas-¿te gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo?

-Sakura se sorprendió y se rió un poco.

-Claro que sí, ¿a dónde vamos?

Lee no esperaba que aceptara tan rápido, pero no por eso no estaba desbordante de felicidad.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al Ichiraku?- le respondió más feliz que nunca aguantándose las ganas de dar un bailecito de festejo.

-Bien, vamos.

* * *

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? No se olviden de dejar un review.

El próximo capítulo es el último de este two-shot (no, ¿en serio?). ¡No se lo pierdan! Que ni yo sé como va a terminar.


End file.
